


1+1=1

by Florka



Category: Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: Когда ты можешь создавать бесконечное количество версий себя, секс с самим собой неизбежен.





	1+1=1

День выдался не из лёгких, и его не спасало даже любимое пиво. Джейми чувствовал, как его сознание слегка туманится, пьянея, но желанное чувство лёгкости и свободы всё не наступало. Рейн и Риктор сегодня отправились в кино, Гвидо снова свалил в Лас-Вегас за халявной работой, а Терри с Моне и вовсе уже третий день как расслаблялись на пляже где-то на побережье Испании. Его все кинули, оставив один на один с последним делом их детективного агентства. Впрочем, он сам виноват — сказал, что ему не нужна помощь, он сам доведет всё до конца.

И вот она — расплата. Грёбаное одиночество, от которого никуда не деться.

С обиды Джейми с силой врезал по столу, переоценив себя: ладонь тут же отозвалась болью, но в следующее мгновение чьи-то губы мягко коснулись её в поцелуе, успокаивая. Джейми, не сразу сообразивший в чём дело, сначала с удивлением уставился на самого себя, стоящего на коленях.

— Чёрт, — процедил Джейми и наклонился вперед, чтобы захватить дубликата и втянуть обратно в себя. — Прости, я не хотел.

— Тшшш, — к его удивлению, дуп остановил его, коснувшись пальцами губ и не позволяя провернуть задуманное. — Хотел, тебе ведь лучше знать, как работают твои силы.

Он медленно поднялся, выпрямляясь во весь рост, и, оттолкнув Джейми на спинку стула, навис над ним, руками упёршись в его плечи. Джейми успел поставить на стол полупустую бутылку пива как раз вовремя — дубликат наклонился вперёд, будто в желании поцеловать, но в самый последний момент увернулся, скользнув щекой по щеке. Джейми испытал острое чувство обиды, что стало для него открытием: оказывается, как бы странно это не звучало, он жаждал этого неслучившегося поцелуя. Но вскоре чувство обиды прошло.

— Здесь всё просто, — прошептал дубликат ему на ухо, а затем прикусил за мочку. — Я — это ты, и мы оба прекрасно знаем, что именно отлично помогает нам снять стресс.

— Делай уже что хочешь, — Джейми отозвался на ласки, обнял свою копию, притягивая к себе, и запрокинул голову, закрывая глаза. — Лишь бы ты не оказался той версией меня, которая хочет убить своего прайма.

— Не беспокойся, — дуп гладил Джейми по груди, прижимая к себе, одновременно впиваясь губами в выставленную напоказ шею. — Я тот, что хочет трахнуть своего прайма, не более.

Джейми и не думал возражать, наоборот, он придерживал дубликата за затылок, направляя его, мягко требуя спускаться ниже. Зелёная водолазка первой полетела в сторону, и Джейми пришлось вцепиться в сиденье стула, чтобы не упасть, пока дуп медленно спускался вниз, неотрывно и мягко целуя его грудь, гладя бока и становясь обратно на колени.

— Не боишься упасть? — снизу вверх заглядывая Джейми в глаза, спросил дубликат, гладя его по бёдрам и чуть надавливая, заставляя расставить ноги шире.

Джейми в ответ только усмехнулся и потрепал свою копию по волосам:

— Настолько уверен в себе?

— Как и в тебе, - дуп подтянулся на коленях вперёд и начал расстегивать ширинку на джинсах Джейми, затем осторожно стянул их вместе с трусами и, нагнувшись, мягко поцеловал в бедро.

Джейми разочарованно выдохнул и хотел было рукой направить дупа, но тот его остановил, схватив за запястье и заставив положить ладонь обратно на сидение.

— Нам некуда спешить, — бархатным голосом отозвался дуп, продолжая осыпать бёдра и пах поцелуями, подстёгивая нетерпение Джейми. — А я очень хочу, чтобы этот вечер тебе запомнился. Он не должен стать последним.

Джейми только хотел что-то ответить, но именно в этот момент дуп наконец-то прошёлся языком по члену и мягко его заглотил, не до основания — дошёл где-то до середины, прежде чем вернуться, но этого хватило, чтобы Джейми забыл, что именно он собирался сказать. Теперь собраться с мыслями и вовсе не представлялось возможным — продолжая упираться руками в сиденье стула, дуп ловко работал языком и ртом, доводя Джейми до исступления и, как будто бы назло вовремя останавливался, предупреждая оргазм.

Джейми стонал, до побелевших костяшек впиваясь пальцами в сидушку, чтобы не упасть. Просил не останавливаться, чуть ли не умолял, и чертовски сильно испугался, когда дуп начал подниматься с колен, выпрямляясь.

— Чел, так никто не делает, это просто нечестно, — Джейми был опьянён, но уже далеко не пивом, а похотью. Он бегал глазами, хватал дупа за руки, притягивая к себе и моля продолжить.

— Не разочаровывай меня, — без угрозы, но с требованием заметил Джейми.

Дуп уперся коленом в сидение стула, потянулся вперед и, придерживая лицо Джейми пальцами за подбородок, с хитрой улыбкой ответил:

— Никогда, прайм, никогда я тебя не разочарую.

И затем поцеловал, сначала медленно и нежно, одними губами, но затем постепенно увеличивал напор, пробиваясь языком все глубже и налегая на Джейми всем телом, одновременно с поцелуям лаская член руками, теперь уже доводя до полноценного оргазма.

Последний выдох, неловкий и продолжительный стон — и вот Джейми уже снова сидел один на стуле, растрёпанный, раскрасневшийся и чертовски довольный собой, только что втянув своего дупа обратно в себя. Этот вечер он точно уже никогда не забудет.


End file.
